Sonríe, estamos filmando
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: AU. DavexJohn. Lemon. Summary de mierda. Dave compró una nueva cámara y quiere estrenarla con John, grabándolo mientras éste se toca frente a él.


― ¿Ya está?

― Ahí va...

Dave terminó de configurar la cámara. Tenía una memoria extensible de 8G para poder grabar el tiempo que fuera necesario. Miró a través de la pantallita de su artefacto tecnológico comprado hace casi nada, estrenado para filmar este tipo de cosas, en esta ocasión. Este preciso momento.

― ¿Está? ―Reiteró John, nervioso.

― Sí.

― ¿Empiezo?

― Yep.

John se mordió el labio y observó a la cámara. Uh... ¿Cuándo aceptó hacer esto? Su novio podía llegar a ser muy convincente cuando quería... muy. Mierda.

Suspiró, evidentemente echándose atrás. Sus ojos azules divisaron el punto rojo de la cámara que indicaba que estaba filmando, para luego recaer en donde debería estar la mirada del mismo color, comiéndoselo con la mirada por detrás de aquellos lentes oscuros.

Sentado en la cama tipo indio con tan solo unos bóxers color azul marino, decidió proceder. En algún momento tenía que empezar... Dave se veía ansioso y eso se le contagiaba, por lo que intentó a duras penas ignorar que tenía una cámara frente a él.

Comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás. La sola idea de ser observado hacía que una extraña corriente eléctrica corriera por sus venas, como una especie electricidad benigna que bajo ningún concepto debía sentir. Pero la sentía, y le gustaba. ¿Adrenalina, quizá? No importaba.

Toda su mente retorcida podía ver en frente de su imaginación imágenes de situaciones prohibidas que en algún pasado hubiese considerado, junto al resto de la humanidad, pensamientos un tanto tabús.

― No, John... abre más las piernas. Si no, no se puede ver nada.

El calor que había comenzado a formarse en su interior le subió al rostro. ¿Por qué Dave tenía que ser tan directo para decir las cosas? Y todo eso iba a quedar grabado...

Se resignó, lanzando un leve suspiro y abriendo las piernas como el otro le pedía. Se acarició a sí mismo mientras intentaba focalizar alguna imagen mental que lo llevara directo al cielo. Bueno, esa frase siempre la había pensado como algo más de Dave, que él la había dicho una vez. Para él, se sentía más el infierno... ese tipo de fantasía sucia que te quita toda clase de pureza espiritual, llevándote calurosamente al infierno para arder entre llamas de indecentes perversiones.

Sacando todo el tema y debate de una frase u otra, John siempre terminaba pensando en Dave. Era algo que siempre lo llevaba a su mismísimo infierno personal, el cual constituía lo que Dave llamaba cielo en cuestiones de placer.

Hum. John decidió pensar algo menos filosófico para centrarse en lo simple.

Su primer pensamiento fue su boca. La boca de Dave era algo que siempre lo tentaba, especialmente cuando se distraía mirando la nada y la dejaba abierta, semi fruncida. O cuando se mordía los labios finos y rojos que de tan solo mirarlos le provocaba deseos de besarlos con todo su ser.

Decidió no enfocarse en aquello, sino en seguir con cada detalle que pudiera destacar como una cualidad sexy de él, de las cuales parecía estar lleno de ellas.

Otra eran sus ojos, los cuales trágicamente siempre ocultaba detrás de los anteojos negros. Más rojos que sus labios, que su camiseta y el puto color que usaba en su nick, eran más que un rojo. Eran fuego. Ardían de excitación o furia según la ocasión, siempre siendo diferentes. Le gustaba verlos cuando tenían relaciones, siempre luchando con mantenerlos abiertos, brillantes y atentos a cualquier movimiento que John realizaba.

Siempre puestos en él.

Como en este momento.

Rememoró lo que Dave hacía con su boca mientras tenía la vista en su cuerpo. Lástima que la imagen perfecta se rompió con un ruido por parte del mayor, quien le señaló con el mentón que debía continuar.

John ya podía ver su cuerpo reaccionar rápidamente al estimulo físico y mental. Últimamente, la sola presencia del Strider lo ponía excitable a cualquier mierda que pensara.

― Sácatelos... ― Oyó decir a Dave.

― ¿Los qué?

― No te hagas el inocente, Egperv...

Por detrás de la cámara, Dave, estaba serio. Le hubiese gustado tener la oportunidad si en sus ojos mantenía el mismo sentimiento estricto o se estaba divirtiendo. Apostó por lo segundo. Sin embargo, cuando parecía que su mirada se encontraba con la suya, le sonreía. Otra cosa bonita que podía hacer su boca.

Desvió la vista rápidamente y procesó sus palabras. No es como si John se hiciera el inocente, sino que estaba demasiado atontado como para encontrarle sentido a algo. Cuando realmente se dio un respiro, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones.

Oyó un chasquido por parte del camarógrafo y dirigió nuevamente su atención a él. "Lento" es la palabra que auricularon sus labios, empero sin sonido.

John se mordió el labio. Parece que debía obedecer. Sus dedos vagaron al botón, abriéndolo torpemente. Sentía que su cuerpo no respondía a lo que pensaba y su mente no racionaba que tenía que moverse bien para no quedar como un idiota frente la cámara. Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera bajo presión, o aun peor: bajo la mirada de Dave.

La sola idea de que lo estaba observando le hizo entorpecer sus acciones aun más, por lo que terminó por bajarse el cierre a tientas mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejaba reposar en la parte fría de las sábanas. Eso lo ayudaba, especialmente porque podía clavar la vista en el techo.

Levantó las caderas y continuó desvistiéndose. Era consciente de que intentaba apurarse sin querer, por lo que se repetía constantemente lo mismo.

Lento.

Esto era un show meramente para el espectáculo de Dave, que constaba básicamente en hacer lo que él quisiera y el muy hijo de... su madre, había pedido esto. ¿En qué estabas pensando, John? Oh, claro, solo en complacer a Dave. Porque lo quiere. ¿Y si solo intentaba complacerlo, por qué excitaba tanto?

Intentó ignorar este pensamiento, entre otros, para ocupar su atención en sacarse una prenda de ropa de una maldita vez. Se bajó los pantalones hasta los muslos, dándose cuenta que no irían más allá a menos de que cerrara las piernas y las mantuviera flexionadas, cosa por la cual Dave lo regañaría. Suspiró y se reincorporó lo suficiente para poder quitárselos. Una vez afuera, los lanzó a un lado sin mirarlos. El aire fresco lo hizo suspirar de nuevo, aliviándole un poco el calor que sentía posteriormente, aunque se acrecentaba cada vez más, asique decidió seguir con la remera.

Ignoró la petición de lentitud y rápidamente se quitó la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo frente al otro. Se acomodó los anteojos y consideró dejarlos a un lado también, pero al final no lo hizo, ya que con ellos podía ver claramente el bulto en los jeans del rubio.

Sonrió y se dio cuenta que quizá no debía, por lo que se mordió la sonrisa y se volvió a recostar. Rodeó su erección con su mano hábil mientras que la otra simplemente la dejaba reposar. Una pierna yacía apoyada en la cama, la otra estaba con la rodilla en alto, y la pelvis un tanto levantada para poder exhibirse mejor.

Ugh, esto comenzaba a incomodarlo. Los nervios lo consumían como al principio, mas se dio cuenta que era parte de la experiencia. Todo junto conformaba una especie de sentimiento prohibido que le agradaba de manera extraña.

Movía su mano de arriba abajo, pretendiendo hacerlo despacio y sensual, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cómo hacer lo segundo. Sin embargo, lo primero fue más complicado, advirtiendo que la necesidad crecía a cada segundo, obligándolo a usar su otra mano para taparse la boca y evitar un gemido. Él accedió a masturbarse, no a proporcionar vergonzoso material sonoro.

De todas formas, ruiditos lograban escaparse de su garganta y el hecho de tener la boca tapada le limitaba el acceso al aire, por lo que estaba doblemente agitado. Su corazón latía desbocado, como si quisiera escaparse de su pecho y huir de todo el calor que lo consumía.

― Más lento, Egbert... ―Lo retó Dave con voz suave, la cual no ayudaba para nada.

John hizo caso omiso. Al diablo con sus malditas reglas y lo que sea que deseara que hiciese. Él solo quería acabar y se encontraba cerca de cumplir aquello.

Oyó un bufido por parte del contrario, el cual ignoró. No iba a hacerle más caso. Ahora estaba más ocupado poniendo sus necesidades por delante, aunque no quisiera... su cuerpo le decía que no importaba nada más, la presión e inquietud se vio reflejada en las ganas de terminar con esta acumulación de sensaciones sin sentido que tan lejos lo hacían llegar.

No obstante, vio de segundo plano cuando Dave se trasladaba de lugar. Eso lo hizo amainar un poco el ritmo para ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Apagó la cámara? Sí, la está guardando. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca, que sonó más parecido a un jadeo.

No, John se había equivocado. Vio la expresión severa de Dave y supo que no estaba satisfecho, por lo que le echó una ojeada a la cámara recién acomodada en la mesita de luz. El botón rojo indicaba que nunca había dejado de grabar.

Mierda.

Dave lo tomó por las muñecas, tirando un poco brusco para hacerlo sentar. Después, lo tomó de la cintura y lo movió a su gusto, John obedeciendo sin entender bien el por qué había cortado con todo aquello y ahora lo estaba... oh. Lo estaba moviendo de manera a que quedaran frente a la cámara.

A John se le coloreó la cara hasta el punto que podía ser comparable con un tomate. Dave no pudo evitar besarle una mejilla al verlo rebosante de ternura, a pesar de que la situación parecía pintar otro tipo de acciones.

Dave se acomodó frente a John, poniéndolos a los dos en un plano de costado donde se podía ver perfectamente por la cámara el lado derecho de John y el izquierdo de Dave.

El rubio se sacó la ropa como si tuviera prisa, y en el fondo, la tenía. Al terminar, se quedó en blanco por un momento, por lo que posó la mirada en el pelinegro. Éste se lo almorzaba con la mirada, aunque de forma más disimulada y sutil que si lo hubiera hecho él.

Le pasó una mano por el hombro hasta llegar a la nuca. Tomó levemente de la cabeza de su novio, como si tirara hacia abajo, meneando las caderas sugestivamente. El minuto que se tomó John para entender pudo haber sido adorable en otra situación, mas Dave trataba de no distraerse con esos detalles.

El rubio se sorprendió, ya que pensó que John no podía ponerse más rojo. Evidentemente se equivocó.

― ¿Y-yo? Espera...

― ¿Qué?

― Me da vergüenza.

El de ojos azules bajó la vista. No sería la primera vez que se la mamara, aun así, la cámara le daba la sensación contraria. Lo hacía sentir como un completo novato.

― ¿Ahora te da vergüenza? ―Se quejó Dave.

― ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ―Soltó John, y después de decirlo sus ideas se iluminaron. Sonrió juguetonamente. ― No recuerdo que lo hayas hecho alguna vez...

Dave frunció los labios, obviamente no conforme con la situación. ¿Cómo es que las cosas se daban vuelta así de rápido? No iba a decirle a John que bajo ese tipo seguro y absolutamente cool que todos podían ver, se ocultaban ciertas inseguridades. Y vergüenza. Incluso más de la que John podía albergar.

― Porque se supone que esto...

― No quiero escusas, Dave. ―Le interrumpió, abriendo un poco más las piernas― Vamos, yo lo he hecho, y eso que no soy homosexual.

― ¿Somos novios y siguen insistiendo en que no eres gay? Menudo idiota, John. ―Trató de desviar la conversación. Incluso una discusión era mejor que eso...

―No lo soy, solo que encontré una excepción a la regla... ahora, no me llames idiota y hazlo. ―Lo incentivó con una sonrisa más grande.

― ¿En serio soy la excepción? ―Dave se sentía feliz, y además, en serio que quería zafar de esto. Estar frente a la cámara ya no le ponía nervioso después de tantos años de exponerse en internet, pero, John sí lo ponía nervioso.

― Sí... Dave, ¿No vas a hacerlo?

La decepción en el brillo celeste de los ojos del menor lo hizo cambiar de posición. Ya qué. Respiró hondo y se agachó, abriéndole más las piernas con delicadeza.

Tragó saliva y trató de no pensar en que sería desagradable, después de todo, no podía ser tan malo. Abrió la boca y lamió la punta experimentalmente, viéndose recompensado con un ruidito impaciente por parte del otro.

Eso lo incitó a continuar, por lo que se puso a chupar lento, arrastrando las manos desde los muslos hasta la base de la erección, para empezar a bombear y masajear suave. Los sonidos que salían del menor lo estimulaba demasiado, escuchar cada desesperado suspiro que raspaba en su garganta como una nota de por favor, dame más.

Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer.

Lamió como si se tratara de un dulce, dando cortos chupetones y llegando hasta a arrastrar sus dientes suavemente a lo largo de la erección, para luego envolverla con su boca, acariciando lentamente con la lengua. En un principio, fue solo hasta la mitad, chupando con ganas pero intentando no ir más allá de lo necesario. No obstante, eso era una de las cosas que le gustaban de John: no había dicho límite. Siempre podía obtener más, siempre quería tener más. En este caso no sabía si era algo bueno o malo.

Algo que sí sabía era que John ya no podía reprimir sus gemidos. Se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza, con los talones clavados a la cama y la cara pintada de rojo. Ese color predominaba allí siempre que lo hacían y le daba un toque sensualmente inocente.

Dave abrió más la boca, bajando lentamente para tomar todo el miembro del otro dentro de su cavidad. Muchas acciones del menor lo impulsaron a hacer aquello, como los sonidos que emitía, su cuerpo hecho gelatina debajo de él y, por sobre todo, la mano de John firme sobre su cabello, obligándolo a continuar más profundo.

Por un segundo se resistió, mas al final decidió que le gustaba que el otro intentara tomar un papel dominante, aunque fuera quien se interrumpiera los gemidos para decir su nombre y eso lo hiciese ver tan sumiso como siempre.

Toda esta experiencia nueva estaba llevando a John hasta el borde del orgasmo, mientras tanto Dave comenzaba a tocarse, impaciente. ¿Cómo no estarlo con los "Mhh, Dave, máss~"? imposible resistirse a aquel tono de voz que delataba el placer acumulado.

John no pudo aguantar mucho más. Se llevaría la imagen de Dave desde ese ángulo hasta la tumba, porque en serio... oh, dios. Podía verle los ojos entrecerrados, ya que los anteojos negros estaban torcidos y apenas reposaban sobre su nariz. Sus ojos rojos estaban puestos en lo que trabajaba, lamiendo y moviendo la cabeza de tal manera que su miembro rozaba mejor contra las mejillas internas. Los splath y ruidos mojados lo volvían loco.

Terminó en la boca del rubio, descargando toda su esencia sin soltarle del cabello. De hecho, le tironeó un poco por pura contracción de su cuerpo. Como así lo sentía, de alguna manera, sometido, lo soltó pronto y pudo tomar un respiro después de haber aguantado tanto.

Dave tenía la boca llena ya que algo dentro de él se debatió entre tragar o no. Miró al contrario, quien solo se sonrojó en respuesta, sorprendido. El sabor no era malo, aunque no era gran cosa tenía la carga de ser el semen de John, por lo que lo hacía especial e incomodo. Finalmente, un hilo de semen y saliva se escurrió por la barbilla del mayor, razón por la cual decidió tragar el líquido, sin terminar de decidir si tenía gusto dulzón o amargo. De alguna forma, ambos sabores convivían.

Dave se acercó a besar a su novio, pero se detuvo y siguió su mirada perdida. Uh, por supuesto, aun agarraba su erección y fue cuando recordó la verdadera necesidad. Agitó un poco la mano y trató de ocuparse de ello pero John lo detuvo.

― Podemos... seguir, si eso quieres. ―Le regaló una sonrisa, a la cual Dave respondió de manera fugaz.

John recibió un beso que pensó que sería tierno, pero se equivocó notablemente ya que ni de lejos eso podía ser calificado como ternura. Era mojado y caliente, Dave demostrando que es y será habilidoso con la boca hasta el final de los tiempos.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, devuelta acostado. Para él era como entregarse plenamente, lo cual hacía solo con Dave. Y éste lo confundió, ya que rompió el beso y le indicó que algo andaba mal.

― ¿Dave?

― Acabo de hacerte un favor más grande que se te hubiera ocurrido pedirme, asique espero la misma recompensa, Egbert.

La mirada roja era severa, aunque el brillo lleno de júbilo y diversión indicaba lo contrario. John conocía bien esa mirada.

― Hum... ¿Qué favor?

― No preguntes "¿Qué favor?", tú solo di, sí, oui, yes yeah lo que diga míster Strider.

John rodó los ojos.

― "Lo que diga míster Strider" ―Imitó su tono de voz, siguiéndole el juego. Dave le dedicó una de esas sonrisitas cortas pero que demuestran cariño, entonces John supo que cedería a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

― Ahora date la vuelta, quiero ese culo arriba.

― ¿Uh?

John lo observó, queriendo adivinar la broma chistosa de la frase. O lo que sea que fuera irónicamente malo.

No, no había truco.

Dave hablaba en serio.

El pelinegro se acomodó el pelo, nervioso. Desvió la vista y se removió, como si se estuviera acomodando pero sin obedecer. Rápidamente sintió las manos cálidas del otro en su cintura, poniéndolo como él había solicitado.

Así es como John quedó en cuatro, sin ni siquiera tener la noción de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Tenía en cuenta que entregarse a Dave por completo tenía sus desventajas, y cuando hablaba de esas desventajas quería decir ventajas, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir. Le esperaba la parte más jugosa, salvaje y sofocante de la noche. Su parte favorita, claro. Por supuesto, le decía desventajas porque no aceptaría, con el poco orgullo que le iba quedando, que le gustaba cuando Dave lo torturaba y jugaba con él.

Al mismo tiempo, eso era precisamente lo que le encantaba. Esa manera que el rubio tenía de ponerse mandón y travieso.

John no veía lo excitante de esta posición. Para él lo más divertido era ver a su amante mientras su rostro se transformaba en la expresión misma de la gloria divina, haciéndolo sentir que podía rodearse de cielo en un caliente infierno.

Porque, hey, esto estaba mal. Porque besar, morder, acariciar a lo que fue tu mejor amigo, provocarlo mientras haces tu propio video pornográfico privado con tal de esperar y ver el momento en que quiebre su voluntad e intervenga, está mal. ¿Entonces por qué se siente tan malditamente bien? ¿Por qué los excita hasta el punto de entregarse totalmente a ese estado nulo de cordura o lucidez? ¿Por qué el calor lo invade sin permiso, como si hubiera abierto la puerta al mismísimo infierno? ¿Y por qué, justamente, se sentía en el cielo? ¿Por qué no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Dave? ¿Por qué está mal? Y si está mal, ¿Por qué?

_¿Y por qué no?_

Eso fue lo que le dijo Dave un día al ver la duda en sus ojos color azul. Una sonrisa y esa sola pregunta disipó cualquier atisbo de duda.

Sin embargo, eran fragmentos de pensamientos insulsos, ya que ahora nada de eso importaba. Mierda, no importaba cuando estaba con las rodillas hundidas en la cama a la espera de que le rompan el culo.

Casi literalmente.

No, esperen, literalmente.

Dave tenía un límite de bondad, y John supo que se acabó en cuanto terminó de correrse en su boca. Y aun así, seguía sonriendo al recordar la imagen del irónico Strider tragando su semen.

La hermosa fantasía se vio rota al sentir un par de dedos manoseándole el trasero. Tocaban cuidadosamente, apretando las nalgas y rozando la entrada del trasero casi de manera accidental, pero perceptible.

Empezó a desesperarse un poco. Dave metió un dedo, tratando de prepararlo bien para que al menos pudiera sentarse al día siguiente, cosa que en el fondo ponía muy en duda. Y la espera era, como había dicho, desesperante. Más tardaba, más pensaba su cabeza. Y pensaba cosas que siempre intentaba descartar, imágenes que prefería rechazar y situaciones que en realidad, quería vivir. Cada uno de esos pensamientos le producía un cosquilleo que bajaba por el vientre y llegaba a su miembro. A veces lo hacía removerse o estremecerse de puro deseo.

― Dave... ―Llamó con voz queda. Oh, dudaba incluso que fuera posible levantar el tono para ser oído. Por no contar que era demasiado vergonzoso mencionar que eso sonaba como un ruego. Maldita sea, hasta qué extremo lo haces llegar, Strider.

― ¡D-Dave! ―Exclamó ahora, intentando hacerse oír, aunque no de la manera que se oyó. No tan necesitado.

Para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, se dijo que era porque aun estaba sensible por el orgasmo que había tenido; era cierto, mas no justificaba el hecho de que se sintiera atormentado y acaloradamente agitado. No, eso era todo mérito del ardiente rubio.

Los dedos del mayor invadían su trasero, abriéndose y cerrándose dentro de él para poder dilatar su entrada. Pudo darse cuenta que estaba preparado, y que aún así, Dave no cesaba. Lo ignoraba completamente. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que ahora el objetivo era encenderlo, pero era una idea ridícula si le prestaba atención durante un segundo. Él ya estaba más que listo.

No, esperen, el objetivo no era solo calentarlo. También buscaba ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Eso no es justo, Dave, no es justo que hagas gritar a John hasta dejarlo afónico y ponerlo en vergüenza frente a sus vecinos, que dios, debían estar escuchándolo todo.

Después de todo, las paredes no pueden contener lo que uno no puede callar.

Dave al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Eso. Eso que llamaba eso solo para molestar a John, eso que le enviaba fuego por sus venas, corriente eléctrica e incontrolables espasmos, eso lo hacía temblar con solo presionar sus dedos una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez en ese punto.

― ¿Ahí, John?

― Oh, Da-... nghh~

― ¿Debo tomar eso por un sí o mi nuevo apodo es Dang? ― Se burló irónicamente, por pura costumbre.

― Callate, D-Dave... Ahh... ¡AH!

El rubio suspiró, el menor lo ponía demasiado caliente. No aguantó más tiempo jodiendo, por lo que sacó sus dedos y lo tomó de la cintura. John movió las caderas en busca de fricción. Se veía demasiado pasivo, como si expresara sin palabras que la quería adentro. Y en parte, así era.

Pero...

Dave se preguntó cuantas veces se podría venir una persona en tan corto lapso de tiempo. Era una pregunta inocente que cruzó su cabeza, inocente hasta que tomó forma en su retorcida cabeza. Entonces sonrió y se la aguantó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que valdría totalmente la pena.

Volvió a meter los dedos, frotándolos por dentro contra las paredes internas antes de reanudar con la insistente presión de la punta de sus dedos en la próstata del menor.

John volvió a gemir, mas quiso preguntar qué mierda estaba haciendo. No quería engañarse, pero aceptar que ansiaba con todas sus ganas que el otro estuviera dentro de él era algo tan vergonzoso como verdadero. Realmente lo deseaba.

Pronto se olvidó de aquello, enterrado en su subconsciente. Dave no dejaba de arremeter contra el mismo lugar y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. El cosquilleo que había comenzado como una cualquier cosa, se había expandido por todo su cuerpo, anunciando que estaba en el borde, a punto de caer a otro delicioso orgasmo. ¿Otro más?

Su cuerpo no se sostendría mucho más tiempo. Estaba algo cansado por lo de antes, mas sintió energía salida de la propia pasión, la cual necesitaba satisfacer. Igual, las extremidades le pesaban y terminó por irse desarmando poco a poco, empuñando las sábanas mientras apoyaba el pecho sobre la superficie suave de la cama. Dejó el culo en alto, pidiendo más con sus acciones. Pidiendo un _por favor Dave cógeme._

Su culminación llegó, recorriéndolo entero y dejando a un John temblando de pura complacencia. Se sentía bien y feliz, aun teniendo la cosa cosquilleante vagando por su cuerpo. No le importó, porque también se sentía rico.

Pero olvidó que faltaba Dave, razón por la cual se quejó al sentir como se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

― ¿Listo para la mejor parte?

John se volvió a estremecer. No tenía idea de cómo seguía reaccionando a tales estimulaciones, ¿Es que nunca se cansaba? No, estaba agotado, pero ante la posibilidad de disfrutar del mayor gozo de todo el acto de amor y sexo, el chico solo dejó el culo arriba, a la espera que el contrario terminase lo que habían comenzado.

Y Dave no pudo resistir continuar, ¿Por qué se contendría ahora, habiendo llegado tan lejos? Además, John lo tentaba con su tierno trasero viéndose afectado todavía por los espasmos en decrescendo que mantuvo como efecto del orgasmo. Era tan sorprendentemente sensible y eso lo enloquecía, tentándolo siempre a inducirlo a esa clase de extremos.

Introdujo la punta de su doliente erección en el otro, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Se aferró con fuerza a su trasero, moviéndolo a su gusto.

― Mmh, John~

El aludido no respondió. Si abría la boca, estaría condenado. Se agitaría, arañaría, se removería y retorcería debajo del mayor pero no, no más gemidos. No quería gemir más. Y se quedó con aquel grito en la garganta, vibrándole en ruiditos contenidos que suplicaban por escapar de él.

Dave estaba peor, ya que estuvo aguantándose más tiempo, absteniéndose de la liberación tan solo por complacer al otro, o a sí mismo al torturarlo y verlo de esa manera. Empujó su miembro más adentro, sin poder contenerse al gemir el nombre del de abajo. Sentía el interior del otro apretar su erección, logrando que cada vez que ambos cuerpos se rozaban ahí, se le escapara un sonido que lo delataba totalmente. Mandaba al frente cuanto disfrutaba de cada momento con John, de cuanto lo quería, de cuanto esperaba estas noches durante días enteros. Expresaban todos los te quiero que no decía con frecuencia, pero que John los captaba.

Aunque no ahora. No era momento de ponerse románticos, no cuando ni podía retener lo inevitable. Dave empujó una vez, escuchando el instante en que lo poco que quedaba de un sentimiento lógico por parte del menor, se hacía añicos, para terminar gritando como si hubiera llegado al máximo. Bueno, técnicamente ya lo hizo dos veces, y Dave quería ver la tercera y cuantas veces pudiera hacérselo a John en una sola noche.

Sin embargo, por un momento se centró en su persona. Jamás había aguardado antes para meterla, por lo que había sido una tortuosa experiencia que se veía recompensada en ese mismo momento.

El momento que le pedía más. John le pedía más. Él necesitaba más.

El ritmo se acrecentó, haciéndose delicioso como un helado de vainilla que se derrite... la imagen que hizo sonreír a Dave al recordar cómo se veía su novio con todo el trasero manchado de su semen. Oh, quería eso de nuevo.

John no podía creerse el cómo había llegado hasta esa instancia. Podría venirse nuevamente y ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera posible, pero todavía se sentía abierto a todo lo que le pudiera ofrecerle Dave. Y no era poco.

Dave, por su parte, estaba enfrascado cada movimiento, cada ir y venir, cada adentro y fuera y cada vez que llegaba hasta el final y golpeaba con fuerza en su interior. Oír la dulce melodía de la voz interrumpida por gemidos y jadeos intensos era un cantar de dioses. Escuchaba su nombre entrecortado de la boca que besaba todos los días, imaginándose besarla. Llenar esa boca de besos, llenarlo a él de besos. Y mierda, así no podía.

Se detuvo de mala gana, queriendo cambiar de posición. No fue una buena idea, porque su cuerpo no le obedecía del todo, asique reanudó sin ni siquiera tener conciencia de que lo había hecho. No, esperen. Que iba a besarlo.

Dave gruñó, confundiendo al pelinegro que solo quería que siguiera dándole más mientras recibía gustosos cuando lo embistieran.

El rubio le tomó de una pierna, levantándola y tratando de darlo vuelta sin dejar de dar pequeñas estocadas. John solo se dejó, sin siquiera colaborar. Quería terminar otra vez, quería que todo acabara. Quería sentir en su cuerpo el broche de oro que pusiera sobre su cuerpo.

Dave se acomodó bien, pasando las piernas de John por sus hombros, éste juntando sus tobillos detrás de la cabeza rubia. El mayor se inclinó, empezando otra vez con el ritmo que rápidamente volvió a ser lo que era: embestidas crudas y duras, que tenían como único propósito hacerlos llegar a donde toda la humanidad deseaba permanecer.

Dave lo tomó del rostro, dándole el beso que tanto había deseado. Pudo lamer toda la saliva que el otro se había babeado anteriormente y sentir las mejillas rojas y calientes debajo de sus dedos. John hizo el esfuerzo de levantar sus brazos y jugar con el cabello rubio, siempre suave y bien cuidado al tacto, tan agradable de enredar y despeinar. Definitivamente, todo era mágico si se besaban.

Los gemidos todavía se hacían presentes, acompañados del ruido de la cama crujiendo incesantemente, como si avisara que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. Y a nadie le importaba.

Dave no pudo más, había acumulado demasiado como para probar aguantar un poco más, cosa que de haber intentado hubiera sido un total fracaso. Su cuerpo tembló como el de John. Se vendrían a la vez y eso los ponía en sincronía con todo lo demás.

Llegaron al clímax a los gritos, entre besos y abrazos fuertes que soltaban todo lo que ya no podían soportar. Los jadeos, los ah, sí, los te amos y los te necesito, los oh, mierda y las acabadas. Dieron rienda suelta a absolutamente todo, aquello que fue tanto y duró tan solo un instante.

A pesar de haber terminado, todavía se sentían en llamas. John podía sentir como su cuerpo moría de cansancio, con Dave derrumbándose encima.

― Mmm…

― D-Dave...

― ¿Sí?

John no alcanzó a bromear, no solo porque su mente se había prendido fuego por tanto sexo, sino también porque oyeron escobazos contra la pared.

La vecina.

John enrojeció, sentándose con dificultad como si alguien pudiera verlos a través de la pared. Dave se rió.

― Hey, ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez para fastidiarla?

― No, Dave. No puedo más. ―Suspiró, mas Dave hablaba en broma.

― Hum, ¡cierto! ―Exclamó, gateando por la cama hasta apagar la cámara. John había olvidado que esa cosa estaba ahí. Ahora se sentía abochornado profundamente. ― John, ¿Algo que decir a la cámara?

Dave apuntó el foco hacia el menor, al mismo tiempo que éste lo tapaba con la mano.

― Púdrete, Strider... púdrete con amor. ―Murmuró. Acto seguido, bostezó.

Dave se rió por el comentario.

― ¿Un último beso para la cámara?

― Mñh.

―...Buenas noches, John.

John ya estaba medio dormido. Dave le dio un beso en la mejilla, apuntando el lente hacia ellos. Luego miró a la cámara. Levantó las cejas y auriculó un "wow" hacia la cámara, casi eufórico si no fuera por el cansancio y feliz, realmente feliz. Después, la apagó.


End file.
